Tracked
by Lemonrita
Summary: Luffy wants to add a new member to the Straw Hats, but she's going to need some convincing. Canon divergence.
1. Chapter 1

"Nami!" Luffy suddenly hollered from the prow. "Stop at that island, right now!"

After leaving Fishman Island, the Log had led the Strawhat Pirates to a small island called Wishbone, where they had had a slightly rambunctious encounter with a genie-imposter. It was, by comparison to the catastrophe underwater, a vacation. The three days of sailing since then had been downright peaceful, pleasantly full of sunbathing, map-making, and tending to her tangerines. Nami was in no mood to acquiesce to her trouble-magnet captain's spontaneous command.

From her lawn chair on the other side of the deck, she lifted horn-rimmed sunglasses above her chocolate eyes with an index finger to follow Luffy's gaze to a greenish blob off the starboard side. She sniffed and let them fall back into place. "Absolutely not. That's not where the Log is taking us," the orange-haired girl replied, her tone dismissive. She held her wrist up and pointed at the glass orb. "I'm not getting us lost in the New World just because you're bored, Luffy!"

"That's not it! We just have to go there!" he said, jumping up to stand between two spikes in Sunny's mane. He put one hand on the tip of the yellow wood, jabbed a finger toward the island with the other, and stretched his neck backwards so his hat-adorned cranium was upside down facing his flabbergasted crew. "Well? What are you waiting for?! To that island!"

Usopp and Chopper jumped, scrambling for a moment as they both headed for the helm and both awkwardly changed direction to the main sail when they realized the other's destination, crashing together every few steps. The kerfluffle was punctuated with Franky's cry of "SUUUPER" and Brooke's "Yohoho"-ing, rocking the previously calm ship with a familiar overwhelming loudness.

Robin closed her book and sat up on the lawn chair that was positioned next to Nami's. "Well, Miss Navigator, what would you like me to do?" "Well, Robin," Nami began quietly, clenching her fist, "I don't want you to do anything because WE'RE NOT GOING TO THAT ISLAND!"

Sanji, standing between the two chairs as he served drinks to the lady Strawhats, threw his tray at the faces of Chopper and Usopp, which were nose-to-nose as they argued. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU IDIOTS. NAMI SAYS WE'RE NOT GOING." He turned to the now-standing navigator with hearts in his eyes. "And Nami-swan knows best~~," he sang obsequiously.

At the booming ring of metal tray meeting flesh, Zoro awoke from his nap against the ship's mast, mumbling groggy question-noises and rubbing his scarred eye.

"We're about to land, Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed, his head still hanging down his back. "Man the sails!"

Zoro slowly stood as Sanji and Nami shrieked angry refusals. Turning to face his captain, he jerked a thumb over his shoulder, "What's with them?"

"They don't want to go, but I'm the captain, and I say we need to go to that island RIGHT NOW."

"What exactly is there, Captain?" Robin inquired, her quiet voice miraculously carrying over the renewed noise as the two bruised-faced pirates wrestled Sanji to the ground at her feet.

Luffy snapped his head back to its normal position and turned to face his crew. He grinned widely. "Our next nakama!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone! This chapter has a bad word in it, and a morally-questionable setting. Proceed with caution!_

* * *

"How in the world can you know who is on this island, Luffy?" Usopp asked, looping a thick rope around a steel post on the dock. Brooke and the black-haired boy stood next to him while the rest of the Strawhats finished the docking process on board.

"Yes, Luffy-san. I thought you said your Observational Haki was not very reliable?" Brooke said, turning towards the quiet port town. "And, from what I can see, this place does not seem very special. Though I have no eyes to see, yohohoho!"

"That doesn't make you very reliable either!" Usopp exclaimed as he conked the skeleton over.

"My Observational Haki isn't my strongest, yeah, but if there's someone here so powerful that I can sense them from offshore, then I know I want to meet them!" Luffy laughed. He tilted his face down and smirked. "I'm either gonna make them part of our crew or kick their ass!"

"Do you think you can, Luffy?" Chopper squeaked as he jumped down from the ship's railing. "I mean, how powerful is this person, really?"

"Well, it kinda feels like Zoro is here, but less…" Luffy fumbled for a word. "Less Zoro-y! So I'm pretty sure I can take them if I need to!"

"What was that?" Zoro stalked around Chopper to grab Luffy's shirtfront. "You wanna try saying that again?" he growled in the laughing boy's face.

"Stop it you two," Nami sighed as Sanji helped her step off the ladder from the Sunny. "The sooner we find this mystery person, the sooner we can leave here. Hopefully we can set sail before the Log resets."

Franky waved down to the crew from the deck. "Nico Robin and I will stay here to guard the ship. Find us a suuuuper new nakama, Luffy!"

"I wonder if he or she is a Marine," Robin said thoughtfully.

"DON'T JUMP TO THE WORST CONCLUSION, ROBIN," Chopper, Usopp, and Nami yelled simultaneously.

Luffy laughed, shaking free of Zoro's grasp with a half-hearted "sorry, sorry." He held his hat to his head with one hand as he lifted his chin to look towards the town. All he could see up the slight hill were the empty warehouse-type buildings that usually framed harbors, but he could hear people-sounds murmuring just beyond them. He inhaled deeply through his nose. "Yosh! Let's go!"

* * *

After a few detours into meat markets and restaurants, seven of the Strawhat Pirates were standing outside of a strip mall. More specifically, they were standing outside the only surviving establishment in what had once been a strip mall. The structure had been obviously deserted for many years, left to hoodlums to graffiti and maim as they pleased. The one establishment's one window was barred and darkly tinted, and the door had been reinforced with steel. A flickering neon sign hanging above the door from the strip mall's awning was shaped like a naked woman.

Six of the Strawhats stared at this sign. None breathed.

The other pirate stood proudly in front of the door, his hands fisted on his hips and his scarred chest puffed out. He was quite pleased with himself.

Many minutes passed. Finally, Brooke whispered, "Ah, Luffy-san… Are you sure the person we're looking for is here?"

"Yup!" Luffy quipped. "Right here, at the…" he read the sign, "Pussyplex!"

Zoro sweat-dropped, Sanji and Chopper fainted, Nami screamed, and somehow Brooke matched Usopp's wide-eyed, puffy-lipped expression.

Luffy turned to look at his friends. "What?" he cocked his head to the side innocently.

"YOU IDIOT!" Nami leapt over to her captain and punched him straight into the concrete at her feet. "WE ARE NOT GOING IN THERE."

Chopper roused, and quickly hopped up. "There's no way Sanji can handle this kind of place!" The reindeer transformed into his human-shape and lifted the still-unconscious blonde. "He's drooling, but thankfully not bleeding…yet. We'll have to meet you guys back at the ship!" Chopper took off, a cloud of dust puffing behind him as he hightailed it back to the Sunny.

"Ai chchch, that hurt, Nami!" Luffy cried, now standing and holding the large lump that was pushing through his hair. He leaned in close to her face, "What was that for? And where is Chopper going?"

Zoro and Usopp each put a hand on Luffy's shoulder and pushed him down to sit on the curb. They stood in front of him, their eyes covered in shadow.

"Luffy, I don't think we're ready for this," Zoro said grimly.

"Definitely not," agreed Usopp, just as grimly.

"What? What are you guys talking about?" Luffy said, baffled. "We have to go get our new nakama!"

"There's no nakama for us in there, Luffy," Nami said murderously.

"This is a place of great danger, Luffy," Usopp began. "I have heard tales of men venturing into places such as these and, if they returned they returned at all, coming back without their brains!"

"Oh, so there are zombies in there? We already dealt with zombies on Thriller Bark, guys," Luffy laughed and stood. "Come on already!"

With that, Luffy turned and kicked open the door, his shadow framed in the rectangle of outside light that stretched into the musky strip club. The patrons turned wide-eyed in their seats, which half-mooned around a stage that jutted into the room. Luffy huffed angrily as he labored to walk forward, his legs weighed down by Usopp and Nami. Brooke leaned in with a loud, "PANTIES YOHOHOHO!" and Zoro pretended to close his eye as a faint blush colored the bridge of his nose and cheekbones. As soon as Luffy crossed the threshold of the strip club, Nami and Usopp jumped to their feet, dusting themselves off with noises of disgust and outrage.

"LUFFY," Nami furiously whispered, darting eyes meeting the gaze of way too many interested males, "WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS. WE NEED TO LEAVE HERE RIGHT FREAKING NOW."

"NO!" Luffy exclaimed as he scanned the room. "I want my new nakama!" He looked up to the stage and blinked. A blonde girl, her legs twisted around a silver pole in a vertical split, blinked back at him. The patrons of the club blinked.

"Ha! I found you!" Luffy smiled at the girl. "Join my crew!"


End file.
